


The Soldier and the Witch

by Mioun



Series: Hermione x Somebody moments [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, idk man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:15:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26534950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mioun/pseuds/Mioun
Summary: Hermione gets invited to her Hogwarts reunion after not seeing her friends in like many years. What happens when she brings a certain super-soldier as her hot date?A series of one-shots? Maybe? Idk man
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Steve Rogers
Series: Hermione x Somebody moments [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929517
Comments: 5
Kudos: 62





	The Soldier and the Witch

**Author's Note:**

> This may or may not be the beginning of a series of one-shots about Hermione and bunch of different men and women from different (or the same universe). And like their time together or like her friend's reactions. IDK man I STill have like 3 stories to finish but I wanted a little something sweet. I don't own anything but this particular plot. Also I suck at grammar so I'm sorry.

I have decided to make a series of Hermione’s friends meeting Hermione and her hot, bad ass significant other. None of them will be related unless it says otherwise and honestly i just really love fics like this.

Hermione and Steve Rogers

You know if anyone asked Hermione when she was young and listening to her Grandfather's old World War 2 stories, if she was going to ever get to meet- let alone have this weird flirting friendship with the very same Captain America that pulled her Grandfather from the rubble she probably would’ve sent them to a doctor. But here she was, in her apartment with that same man eating pizza from this small shop in Brooklyn while drinking crappy american beers and trying not to choke from laughing at his story about Tony and a golden retriever.  
Their good time was ruined by a tap at her window from a small owl who looked exhausted, the poor thing probably flew across the entire ocean. Grabbing some treats for him from the kitchen she calls over her shoulder  
“Can you grab the letter Steve?” Being familiar with Hermione and a few wizarding ways, Steve quickly got up and relieved the small owl of the letter.  
Handing it to Hermione as she walks back into the room. Steve can’t help but admire her form, walking away. He thought when he first woke up that Peggy would forever have his heart and that he’d die never loving anyone as much as he loved Peggy Carter. But then he met Hermione, she was like Peggy but so different and so exhilarating. She was as hopeless with technology as he was and she was so so smart. Peggy was clever but the young witch was a genius of the same caliber of Stark and she was so compassionate and kind even when she was destroying someone on the battlefield. and while Peggy would always have a place in his heart. Hermione had made him feel alive and accepted and open to the possibilities that this new future gave him. And, hopefully a future that would be with her. She understood being a soldier and feeling alone and somehow they found solace in that shared experience and each other. Now, if only he knew that she felt the same way.  
“What’s in the letter?”  
“Um, it’s um, a”  
“Confidential?”  
“No”  
“It’s okay if you don’t want to tell me”  
“No, that’s not it”  
Now worried, Steve walks behind Hermione with the intention to massage her shoulders  
“Then what?”  
“It’s my reunion”  
“Reunion? I always wanted to go to one of those but by the time I came back most of my classmates were dead and apparently they just don’t have 70 year reunions”  
“Weren’t your classmates...kinda awful?”  
“I mean yeah”  
“And didn’t they all bully you except for James?”  
“Hey! That’s not-”  
“And didn’t you not really attend school cause you were sick all the time”  
“Yes, but i still wanted to go! It was the ultimate American experience”  
“I’m not from America”  
“You’re making excuses”  
Sticking out her tongue and scrunching up her nose,Steve couldn’t help but think she was adorable.  
“Well, what do you want from me?!?”  
“Why don’t you go”  
“I don’t know Steve”  
“You love these guys, right? You tell me stories all the time of the daring of the Golden Trio”  
“... I do. But-”  
“But what? Hermione- I’d give anything to even have the chance of seeing Bucky again”  
Smiling softly and feeling slightly defeated Hermione looks up at her much taller companion  
“You’re right”  
Smiling goofily Steve jokes  
“You do know I’m right on occasion”  
Rolling her eyes  
“Yes, yes Steve. Thank you”  
“Anytime, Doll. Now tell me what makes you so reluctant to go?”  
Bringing him to go sit down on the couch, she lays her head on his broad shoulder and sighs.  
“I don’t know. I haven’t seen them in years. When I moved to the States- I was so excited. This job is like a dream. I get top of the line resources, I know I’m making a difference, and despite being the only witch here I feel so comfortable. But despite how excited I was- they wouldn’t let me go.”  
“Why? Isn’t travel so easy for your kind?”  
“It is! I was willing to visit every free day and- and call-and”  
As she spoke Steve could tell she was beginning to spiral so he took her much smaller hands in his large ones and softly said  
“Breath, doll, breathe”  
“But they just got so mad, Ron-”  
“Your ex”  
“Wanted me to stay and have kids even though we had been broken up for over a year by then. Harry-”  
“Your best friend”  
“He wanted me to stay and said I was just taking for granted all that i’ve been blessed with. Ginny-”  
“His girlfriend”  
“Wife, actually. She sided with Ron and always had hopes of us getting back together. And so I tried, and it was okay for a while”  
“But then”  
“Then the replies slowed down, the invites lessened. Last I heard of them Harry and Ginny were having their first baby. And that was through the paper”  
Wiping the tears off her face, Steve hugs her to his broad chest  
“I’ll go with you”  
Picking her head up from his chest, her teary hazelnut eyes looking into his bright blue ones  
“What?”  
“I’ll go with you. If it turns out great then you have a wonderful time introducing me to your friends. If it turns out awful then you have a super soldier to fight a bunch of wizards in your honor”  
“It wouldn’t be fair. They have magic”  
“I have agility, and my newly made vibranium shield that’s resistant to magic. Thanks to a certain little witch with the loveliest eyes and the most vibrant curly hair. And a nose-”  
“Alot of people have a nose, Steve”  
“Hey! Tell that to Red Skull!”  
With a small smile she laughs  
“I suppose Voldemort didn’t have one either”  
“And I was going to say that said witch has the most perfect nose that scrunches whenever she’s thinking too hard”  
“You think my nose is perfect?” she asks blushing  
“Well your concentration face is certainly more appealing than Stark’s”  
Smirking she hovers her face close to his and asks  
“Is that the only thing more appealing than Stark’s?”  
Steve blushes but before he answers she gets up with a determined look and states  
“I’ll do it! I’ll book us a couple of airplane tickets”  
Steve half lying down on the couch attempting to recover from Hermione half-straddling him  
“Umm…”  
“Or would you prefer portkey? It’s faster but not as nice as first-class and you’d probably throw up”  
“Uhhhh… is portkey the spinny thing we did in Prague?”  
“That’s the one”  
“Let’s take the jet”

**Author's Note:**

> please like, follow, review, etc! Compliments make me more likely to post


End file.
